This invention relates to an apparatus and method for molding a plastic monolith base by the injection process, and in particular, a plastic monolith comprised of a base of plastic resin material having elongated bristles at least at one end of the monolith. The bristles in an embodiment are of the same resin material and in another embodiment the monolith and the bristles are of different resins but in any case the monolith and the bristles are integrally injection molded.